Hunting Season
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: I decide to go plot bunny hunting with the Clan! But what happens when the N2N cast falls into out traps? Literally! Co-written with BluestBlood. Bad summary sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: A new fic! It only features BluestBlood for two reasons **

**1.) We wrote it**

**2.) I'm too lazy to find a way to fit anyone else in.**

**So tada! The hunt for plot bunnies!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Me: *sets up a plot bunny trap* HERE PLOT BUNNIES!

BluestBlood: Whatcha doing?

Me: Trying to catch some plot bunnies...I'm so stuck. I've got five multi-chaps to work on, a few multi-chaps in the process, and a ton a Clanfics! I need ideas!

BluestBlood: Well, here! Try this! *puts cookie in front of the trap*

Me: Good thinking!

Henry: *walks past* Hey a cookie!

Me: NO! HENRY! DON'T! *Henry gets caught* Well crap.

Henry: GAAAAAAH!

Me: What the hell!

Henry: CURSE YOU LOVE OF COOKIES!

BluestBlood: Oh my Gosh. Should we help him?

Me: I dunno...

Gabe: What are you guys doing?

Natalie: And why is Henry in a bear trap?

Me: Should we get him out?

Gabe: No, let him- GAH! *is caught by a slip rope and is now dangling by his ankle* The hell-?

BluestBlood: Haha. You fell into my trap!

Me: Technically he-

Gabe: Yeah, we get it.

Natalie: Seriously, guys? What the f-! *is captured like Gabe*

Me: Oops...

Henry: Why are we captured?

Gabe: Well, that's a dumb question...

Me: We're hunting for plot bunnies! Have you seen any?

Natalie: Oh my God...

BluestBlood: This was a better idea in theory. *pushes Gabe and Natalie so they swing a little bit*

Natalie: I'm getting a little nauseous.

Gabe: Wimp.

Me: Have you guys seen plot bunnies running around?

Henry: My leg hurts. *looks to the trap*

Gabe: You're helpful.

Me: Huh...Natalie you're smart. What attracts a plot bunny?

Natalie: I don't know! What the fuck is a plot bunny?

Me: A bunny that visits you and leaves you plot points! It's like the Easter bunny only cooler!

Natalie: Well, then shouldn't you be like asleep or something?

Me: YES! *pretends to sleep*

Henry: This is uncomfortable.

Me: SLEEP! *lies on the ground*

Gabe: If I swing at the right time I could spit on her face...

Me: I'll do something awful to you. You know that.

Gabe: Yeah...

Natalie: *makes the whipping sound*

Gabe: *swings into Natalie*

Henry: DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!

Me: SHHHH!

Gabe: THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE PLOT BUNNY!

Me: *broken hearted* Wh-What?

Gabe: They don't exist...

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Natalie: Nice job...

BluestBlood: Don't listen to him! He's just in denial!

Gabe: I am not!

Natalie: Yeah, uh, Plot Bunnies exist! For sure. Right, Henry?

Henry: N-*sees Natalie's face* Yeeesss! Can you let me out?

Me: Mayhaps. Plot bunnies are real, and our search will not end until we find them!

Gabe: *mutters* This week just keeps getting longer...

BluestBlood: YEAH! LET'S HUNT SOME PLOT BUNNIES!

Gabe: Wait. Are you guys leaving us?

Me: Yeah.

Natalie: But we're still trapped here.

Me: Oh, that's ok! If you see a bear, just be really still and it won't rip out your insides.

*Me and BluestBlood hike off*

Henry: I'm scared.

Gabe: I can't feel my fingers...or my toes...

Natalie: I'm nauseous.

Henry: Lions, and Tigers, and bears...

All: Oh my.

Dr. Fine: I love hiking! Don't you?

Dr. Madden: No.

Gabe: Oh no. This is a problem. Do we really want their help...?

Natalie: It's either that or get eaten by a bear.

Henry: Bears don't eat people...do they?

Dr. Fine: OOH! Are you guys having a party?

Gabe: Yeah.

Dr. Fine: Oh, then we'll go...

Gabe: NO YOU IDIOT! We're plot bunny bait!

Henry: Is THAT what we are?

Gabe: Who knows...

Dr. Madden: Plot bunnies are like the main food group of the Clan. It's intense.

Natalie: Great...

Henry: I really don't want to get eaten by a plot bunny.

Gabe: Neither do it.

Dr. Madden: You really don't. They're pretty darn vicious.

Dr. Fine: Yeah! With like...razor sharp teeth...

Natalie: You're joking right?

Dr. Madden: My dear children...Would we lie to you?

Henry: Yes.

*loud rumbling followed by screams*

Gabe: What was that?

Me: RUN! ITS THE PLOT BUNNY!

All: AHHHHHHH!

Dr. Madden: No. That's Diana.

Me: Oh.

BluestBlood: OH MY GOSH...It was so scary, you wouldn't believe it! *hides behind Dr. Fine*

Dr. Fine: Heh. *stands up straighter* I'll protect her!

Gabe: *sarcastically* Thanks, I was so worried... *is hit by an acorn* Ow!

Diana: Hi gang! *tugs Dan out from behind a bush* We thought we'd join you!

Dan: She did. I wanted to stay home.

Natalie: Hey dad.

Dan: *sees Henry on the ground and Natalie in the air* Huh. They're actually far enough apart. I approve.

Diana: So...what's going on. IS THIS A PARTY?

Me: Nope! We're hunting plot bunnies!

Diana: Wow...I sure hope you're wearing your anti-plot bunny protective garments.

Me: THAT'S WHAT IT IS!

Henry: Huh?

Me: MY PROTECTIVE GARMENTS ARE ON!

Henry: So you're gonna strip?

Natalie: Someone slap him for me.

Gabe: *attempts to* OH COME ON!

Dan: *slaps Henry* Anything else?

Natalie: Nope. We're good.

Me: No. I'm not gonna strip. What do I look like? Mimi Marquez?

Gabe: Hell no...

Me: No! I'm gonna remove my protective garment!

Gabe: So you're stripping.

BluestBlood: WHY MUST YOU BOYS BE SO PERVERTED?

Gabe: WHY IS SHE STRIPPING?

Dr. Fine: Plot bunnies aren't pedophiles, are they?

Dr. Madden: No. Why do you ask?

Dr. Fine: I dunno...everyone's talking about stripping.

Me: My protective garment is my cape!

Natalie: You're not wearing a cape.

Me: It's invisible! Like you!

Natalie: Someone slap her.

Dan: *goes to slap*

BluestBlood: PUT THAT HAND AWAY DANIEL!

Dan: *obliges*

Me: WHEEE! *tosses invisible cape away*

Plot bunnies: *come hopping over*

Dr. Fine: Awww! They're fluffy!

Dr. Madden: It's a trap...

Dr. Fine: HOYL CRAP!

Me: *counting plot bunnies* Huh...i'm missing one...WHERE'S THE "FEELING ELECTRIC" PLOT BUNNY?

Dr. Madden: *whistles*

Me: GIMME!

Dr. Madden: NO! I'm sick of that story! IT'S WRONG!

Me: GIVE ME THE BUNNY!

Plot Bunny: *gets away*

Me: NOOOO!

BluestBlood: That sucks.

Me: *bangs head against tree* IT'S HOPELESS!

Gabe: Can we get down now?

**A/N: Ehh...awkward ending...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
